


I’m so Curious

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hell is Calling Me, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, I’m amazed, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, The list of kinks in this is worrying, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - M/M/M, kinky af, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto plan a night of kinky pure shameless sex for Akaashi, but alas, nothing ever goes the way you want it to kids.





	I’m so Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this just know that our boys are in a healthy thriving relationship with some bdsm undertones. 
> 
> This is poorly and terribly written, but I had it in my mind and I sadly couldn’t get it out. If I wasn’t sure I was going to Hell before, this just proved that fact to me so I’m dragging you guys down with me. 
> 
> You can tell me about any errors, as I was too shameful to read back on this, but I will most likely ignore them and incinerate myself after I post this. Bless you guys and have holy water ready bc this was most def self-indulgent.

Golden and hazel eyes shine down on me and my chest heaves. They always fit this role perfectly. Standing tall above me fully clothed except for their mouthwatering cocks standing proud out of their pants. The shadows play against their faces, making Bokuto’s eyes glow devilishly and Kuroo’s catlike features look tantalizing. My eyes travel down Bokuto’s frame as he palms his cock, sliding his hand back and forth along the length. 

“Open up Keiji.” I don’t dare disobey Kuroo when he gives me the command, and I open my mouth on instinct as Bokuto slides inside of my mouth. He starts off slow pushing himself into my throat and running his fingers through my hair. His cock is not quite as long as Kuroo’s, but it’s thicker and gives my mouth the perfect stretch for whenever he likes to use it. 

I hollow my cheeks as he pulls out and run my tongue along the tip before he strokes himself back inside of me. What I love most, is not how he tugs my hair harder when I pull my lips back to run my teeth along his length, but how vocal he is. He always looks down on me like I’m the most gorgeous person in this world while he fucks my mouth vigorously. Pushing into my throat with no shame as unshed tears form in my eyes that snap to Kuroo’s when I see him moving off to the side. Bokuto stops immediately slapping my cheek. 

“Don’t look away Keiji.” I nod my head as much as I can with a dick in my mouth, and I hear Kuroo snicker somewhere. 

“Already being disobedient kitten. Maybe I should take Bo’s place to give you a lesson.” I turn pleading eyes to Bokuto and the smirk he gives me sends a shiver down my spine. 

“Awh really, _sweet Keiji,_ ” Kuroo mocks using the pet name Bokuto uses so often for me. I hear his footsteps padding closer to me as Bokuto goes back to using my mouth. “Don’t you like it when I use your mouth?” He says licking along my jawline. Bokuto’s hips stutter and I hear him let out a quiet _shit._

“You always get so wet here kitten.” I muffle a moan around Bokuto’s cock as Kuroo swipes his fingers in my precum, smearing it around my tip. 

“Damnit Kuroo,” Bokuto groans grabbing my hair and pulling my head onto his cock further. I feel him twitch down my throat before he pulls me off. A wet _pop_ rings around the room and the dirty sound makes my face burn in humiliation. 

“Look at you kitten. You look so beautiful,” Kuroo slides his fingers into my mouth taking Bokuto’s place. They still have my taste and I suck and lick around them as if I have another cock in my mouth. “Such a slut, you’ll suck on anything.” He taunts and leans in closer to me again, “you almost made Bo cum. I think that’s a new record.” He sounds amused and I flick my eyes to Kou to see him holding the base of his cock. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is falling into his eyes after running them through it too much. I almost wished he’d take his shirt off. 

“What’s wrong kitten?” He pries my mouth open and I let my jaw hang loosely as his fingers press on my tongue. I feel my cock twitch and I whine around his fingers. “What do you want?” He takes his fingers out wiping them down my chest. 

“I want,” I clear my voice when it cracks, “I want your clothes off.” He looks hurt but I know it’s just a facade. 

“You don’t like our outfits,” Kuroo turns to Bo and gives him a pout. They do look devilishly sexy dressed in all black, skin tight shirts and pants hanging loosely around their hips. I had no problem dropping to my knees for them as soon as they walked into the room. 

“After all the work we went through getting these for you Keiji.” Bokuto says. It seems he’s finally got himself under control, and he sidles up to Kuroo running his hands down the front of his shirt. I hold in my whine when Kuroo slides his hooded eyes to him and he licks his lips. 

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea now.” Kuroo brings his lips to Bokuto and he slides his tongue along the bottom lip before biting and sucking it into his mouth. Kuroo’s eyes close on a groan, and I know for a fact he isn’t faking it. Bokuto is a great kisser and it shows. He slides his hand in Kuroo’s hair and grabs a handful, and his whimper shoots straight down to my cock. 

If I wanted the scene to end I’d crawl over to them and take both of their cocks into my mouth, or at least try to, but I don’t. We’ve been together for years but they never take it upon themselves to make a show in front of me. I never questioned what they did at home while I was at work, or out and about, but seeing them together now makes me weep with joy. 

I sit on my knees and watch as Kuroo slides his hands up Bo’s shirt and they break apart so Kuroo can fling it somewhere. He slides his tongue down his neck and bites before he makes his way to his nipples. He licks and sucks on one while he tugs the other, and I see Bokuto’s cock twitch as Kuroo looks up at him with a sly smirk. 

“Fucking tease.” Bokuto growls and pulls his head back. He slides his tongue into his mouth. It looks sloppy but the way Kuroo’s legs shake at the awkward angle makes it look damn good.

“Take your shirt off.” Bokuto says against Kuroo’s lips, and I wonder if I look as wrecked as Kuroo does when Bokuto gets done kissing me. He slides the shirt off and his chest heaves as Bokuto slides his eyes across his figure and raises an eyebrow when he looks down at his pants. Kuroo wastes no one time popping the button off and sliding them down to join his shirt on the ground, and he falls to his knees right along with them taking Bokuto’s cock down his throat. 

“Good boy.” His voice is a low growl, and my toes curl. I moan at the sight of Kuroo deep throating Bokuto’s cock, and I no longer care if they think I’m here or not. I’m achingly hard, and even more so when Koutarou grabs his hair roughly and shoves Kuroo down onto his cock and makes him stay there for a breath too long. I hold my breath on instinct and groan when he pulls out and slaps his cock across his open mouth. 

“What a whore, you might be worse than Keiji.” Bokuto quips and I snap my eyes up to him and see him looking down on me with hooded eyes. 

“Hey Tetsu..” Kuroo looks up at him like he’s a divine figure, the love and affection shinning bright in his eyes and I feel a strange jealously roll through me. “Crawl to Keiji.” He immediately drops to his hands, and seeing him crawl over to me is such a power play on my mind. 

Never once, never, has Kuroo ever been submissive. I didn’t even think the term was in his vocabulary. If I were to ever think about him and Bokuto being together, I would think of Bo as the bottom no questions asked. But seeing him slide across the floor with those droopy eyes and his cock leaking because of Bokuto’s command, I feel the nerves beneath my skin prickle me and I suddenly wish I was in Bokuto’s place. It must show on my face because a fleeting look crosses Kuroo’s and he leans down to suck me into his mouth. 

“ _Oh fuck Tetsurou._ ” I moan and my head falls back. 

“He’s good isn’t he?” Bokuto says barely above a whisper looking down on me, and I nod my head. 

“He doesn’t show it behind that pretty little face, but he’s an absolute cockslut.” He slaps Kuroo’s ass when he says that last part and he groans out around my dick, and my eyes roll to the back of my head. 

“Show him how much you like it Keiji.” He urges and I tentatively raise my hands to his hair. I can count on exactly zero fingers how many times I have topped either Bokuto or Kuroo, so when my hands touch his too soft hair I feel a confidence I’ve never felt before surge through me. My hips lift off the backs of my legs as I push Kuroo’s head further on my cock and I moan out and do it again. I feel him hum in surprise and Bokuto moves behind Kuroo. He undoes his button and pushes them off, and for a second I forget that I’m not the one giving head. I snap my mouth closed and he smirks before getting onto his knees. 

“Not quite how I pictured tonight going.” Bokuto muses. He has a sadistic gleam to him and my eyes widen slightly. He was always the gentle one out of them both, where Kuroo always has the more cruel side that I absolutely relished in. Seeing that look on Bokuto now gives me a sick thrill and he slaps his hands down on Kuroo’s ass before spreading his cheeks apart. 

“Tell me Kuroo,” Bokuto says popping two fingers in his mouth as Kuroo whimpers. He looks at me with hooded eyes when he pulls them out and a string of saliva drips down his chin. I push Kuroo down further on my cock. “Do you want your kitten to see you come just from a cock alone?” The question shocks me and I feel my orgasm coming as Bokuto slides those fingers across the cleft of his ass. That notion makes me question just how many times they’ve done this. Bokuto’s fingers slide across mine in Kuroo’s hair and he pulls his head back as he snatches his fingers out of his ass. 

His face is flushed red, and there are tears kissing his cheek as he gulps in breaths of air. He looks fucking beautiful and wrecked, and now I see why they’re always so fascinated with me when they see me like this. Bokuto pulls him against his chest and he licks along his ear lobe. 

“I asked you a question Tetsurou. Do you want your kitten to see you cum?” He brings his hand to Kuroo’s cock and flicks his wrist when he strokes him. 

“ _Hng,_ Yes.” He barely says it above a whisper and Bokuto moves his hand away and flicks his nipple. 

“That’s not how you answer me Tetsu. Say it right.” His voice is full of an authority I didn’t know Koutarou could hold, and I feel my orgasm still brewing even though I’m not being touched anymore. Kuroo snaps his eyes closed and his body is flushed the same color as his cheeks. 

“Yes, _Yes daddy._ ” Koutarou’s eyes flick to mine and he looks like the devil himself as he turns Tetsu’s head to him and licks an errant tear off his face. 

“Good boy, now finish Keiji off.” He let’s go of his hair and Kuroo drops to his elbows licking around my tip and swallowing me down. It doesn’t take long for me to come, I was already on the verge and even more so when I heard Kuroo call Bokuto daddy. 

“Ku- _Tetsu,_ oh fuck I’m about to cum.” My hands find their solice in his hair again and I tug him back down my cock when he slides off, and I come down his throat on a long groan. I feel him moan and I look down just in time to see him swallowing. That picture alone has my body shaking and I let one last spurt down his throat before I pull him off. 

“Thank you Tetsu,” I say in between breaths and he brings himself up on his hands in front of me and gives me a soft smile. I’ve never seen him look so vulnerable and I bring my lips to him and give him a soft kiss. 

“Such a Good boy.” Bokuto says fondly after we break away from our kiss. “I bet Keiji won’t ever get that out of his mind,” he pulls him back into the position he had him in and Kuroo looks right at me. “Look at him Tetsu. He’s looking at you like he wants to fucking _devour you._ ” He growls it next to his ear, but I feel it down in my core. I’d give anything to be the one to bend Tetsu over and pound into his ass. To hear that mouth not spew out infuriating remarks and instead dripping with lust, screaming out my name. 

“What is it Tetsu? You don’t have anything to say now?” He says mockingly pulling his head back, sucking along his neck. “That’s too bad.” He bites down on the spot he was sucking on leaving a red mark in his wake before he pushes him down face first into the floor. 

“I won’t be sweet on you just because your kitten is watching.” He sucks His fingers back into his mouth before shoving them into his hole. Kuroo throws his head back and mewls and he’s never looked so sexy. 

“Yes daddy.”

“That’s it baby, let him hear you.” He slaps his ass and slides his fingers in deeper, and Kuroo arches his back further for him. He brings his other hand to his mouth and licks the palm, and it’s so fucking filthy. Yet I find myself enraptured at the sight when he brings it to his cock and slides it up and down, smearing the precum that’s gathered along his tip until it’s slick. Bokuto slides his fingers out replacing it with the tip of his cock and I hear Kuroo suck in a breath. He leans down to whisper something in Kuroo’s ear and he’s raising up on wobbly arms until he looks at me. 

“Touch me Keiji.” Kuroo pleads breathlessly as Bokuto slowly pushes into him. His mouth opens and I slide forward on my knees and trace his mouth with my fingers before pushing them into his mouth. He closes his mouth and squeaks when Bo pushes all the way in until he bottoms out. 

“So fuckin tight Tetsu, even though I just fucked you yesterday.” I raise my eyebrows at Bokuto and he gives me a sly smile. “Don’t look so surprised Keiji,” He rasps, “He’s really insatiable, you know this.” He thrust into him and Kuroo cries out around my fingers. I push down on his tongue after he sucks them again and lean forward towards his ear, but far back enough to see his expression. 

“What a _slut,_ ” there’s a hitch in his breath and his eyes widen slightly looking dazed, “you’ll suck on anything won’t you Tetsu?” I throw his words back at him and he flicks his eyes to mine and nods his head. I move my fingers down to his chin and smash my lips to his. Licking into his mouth, swallowing his moans. He moves forward by the force of Bokuto’s thrust and I tilt his face up to deepen our kiss more. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” He must find this shift in dynamics just as appealing as I do because when I shift my eyes up to him he’s biting his lip, probably hard enough to draw blood. 

Instead of his hips stuttering or slowing down his pace, he pulls out and Kuroo moans at the loss when he breaks us away. I suck on his tongue as he’s pulled back and Bokuto flips him until his back is flush against the floor. He pries his legs apart and sit on the backs of his knees and thrust back into him. Kuroo moans, more like screams, as he plows into him at the different position and he claws onto his arm. 

“I can feel you sucking me in Tetsu,” Bokuto groans gripping onto his hips harder, “You fucking like this don’t you. Having Keiji watch you as I fuck you like a slut.” His eyes snap shut at his words and his face flushes more, and I don’t know if it’s because of how close he is or because the words ring true. “Open your eyes Tetsurou.” He slaps the outside of his thigh and Kuroo’s eyes slit open. 

His body has a fine sheet of sweet on him, and his voice is beginning to crack with his moans and screams as Bokuto keeps thrusting into his spot. His eyes swim in and out, and he looks completely out of it. 

“ _Daddy.._ ” Kuroo moans with a raspy voice. I bite my lip at how fucking sexy he sounds and try to figure out how Bokuto doesn’t miss a step when he looks up at him with those alluring eyes. 

“What is it baby?” He slows down his pace gripping his legs and making him wrap them around his waist. Bokuto leans forward and grinds deep into him and Kuroo practically purrs with pleasure. Hands coming up to scratch his back and that just seems to fuel Bo more because he grinds in deeper bringing his head down to suck marks along his collarbone. 

“What is it you want baby?” I hear him muffle against his collar. Kuroo turns his head and whispers something to him and Bo huffs out a laugh, going back to suck onto his neck. He slides his hand under his back and raises his lower half up, and my cock gets hard again at the sight. 

Kuroo’s head thrown back, and Bokuto still ravishing his neck. One hand gripping his waist, and the other raising his hips off the ground as he continues to drown inside of him. I bring my hand to my cock and slowly jack off at the sight, because who knows if I’ll ever get to see it again. Kuroo’s eyes flick to mine and he licks his lips at the sight he sees in front of him. I feel my body flush, and Bokuto raises up and looks to me when he sees where Kuroo’s eyes are trained. 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he Keiji?”

“He is. So gorgeous.” Kuroo flushes more under the praise and I tug harder on my cock feeling the heat pool in my belly again. 

“You wanna come Tetsu?” 

“Yes, _Yes Please.._ I need it.” Kuroo begs. 

“Then you can come when your kitten comes again.” A slow smile pulls on my face and I flick my eyes to Bokuto to see him giving me an evil smile. I could hold this off as long as I wanted to just to get back on him for all the torture he’s put me through before. Kuroo’s eyes widen at his comment and I know he’s only seconds away from coming. 

“Oh isn’t that too bad Tetsu,” I slide my hands slowly down my cock enjoying the show as Kuroo begins to writhe underneath Bokuto looking like he’s on the precise of pain and pleasure. 

“Kei.. _Keiji please,_ I need to come. Let me come baby, baby please.” Hearing Kuroo beg to me makes my orgasm come faster than what I wanted it to and I spill in my hands as Kuroo throws his head back. Probably thanking the heavens. 

“Ah Keiji, no fun, your supposed to hold off longer.” Bokuto _tsks._ He slides his hand up Kuroo’s body and latches onto his throat, and begins to fuck into him faster. 

“Oh yes, yes yes.” Kuroo mumbles over and over again. I’ve never had them choke me before but seeing how Kuroo’s eyes swim in and out of focus and his chest heaves and flushes as Bokuto continues to use his body, has me wishing I was the one under him. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Bokuto groans as he lets go of his neck. Kuroo’s body jerks with the force of his orgasm, white streaks of cum paint his torso, and Bokuto continues to fuck him through it groaning out his name. 

“Come with me this time Tetsu.” He swipes his hand through the come that landed on his body, and brings it to his still hard cock and tugs in time with his thrust and Kuroo mewls spewing out nonsense. Tears fall down his face and Bokuto’s hips stutter as he drives deep into him coming with Tetsurou’s name on his lips. He follows soon after spilling again, back arching off of the floor on a silent scream. It’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever witnessed both of them in. They looked like porn stars, in sync with what the other needed. So different from when we’re all together, or when he have sex separately. 

I get up on wobbly legs and make my way to the bathroom and wet a washcloth after I clean myself off, and make it back into the room. Bokuto is laying on his back looking at the ceiling next to Kuroo, who has his eyes closed. Only the sound of their breathing echos in the room. I tentatively sit next to Kuroo and wipe him off, he jerks when the cool clothe touches his sensitive skin but I make sure he’s cleaned before I move to Bokuto and clean him off. 

When I make it back into the room after throwing the stuff in the hamper Bokuto is moving Kuroo into the bed. I snuggle into him as he wraps his hands around Bokuto’s waist. I’m positive Kuroo is asleep and I feel the exhaustion taking over my body also. 

“I want to top Kuroo one of these days.” I say to Bokuto before sleep takes over us. He laughs out loud but looks at me when I pull my eyes to his. 

“Anything you want, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Kuroo is now my kink. And now that a Top Akaashi is in my mind, I’m sorry Kuroo.   
> You’re welcome Bokuto(^^)


End file.
